And You Always in Here Sequel! Love in Action
by Kellyn Damanic
Summary: Setelah berkumpul dengan keluarga lengkapnya dan saudara-saudara serta ajhhusi dan ajjhumanya, Chen mencari 1 hal yang belum ia temukan. -Cinta!-/ EXO with YUNJAE!


Title : And U Allways in Here SEQUEL! Love in Action

Main Cast :

Kim Jongdae n Yewook couple n other

N new comer!

XIUMIN! LAY! JAEJOONG! n YUNHO!

Rate : Warning! T+ n semi M

Author : Captain Yin Maveoulus

Genre : Family, Romance, Friendship

Summary : Setelah berkumpul dengan keluarga lengkapnya dan saudara-saudara serta ajhhusi dan ajjhumanya, Chen mencari 1 hal yang belum ia temukan. -Cinta!-

Warning : boyxboy, OC, OCC, AU, Ide yang mudah ditebak, EYD ada tapi gak tau bener ato salah, Bhs gila yg sok puitis, dll!

Ini sudah 2 tahun sejak cerita awal

"Jongdaeeee! Jongwooonnnnnn! TURUNNNNN!"

Suara Ryeowook menggelegar di rumah cukup terbilang besar itu. Namun beberapa lama ditunggu, dua nama yang dipanggil tak juga muncul.

'Kebiasaan deh!' batin Ryeowook.

Ia menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas dan masuk kepintu kamar yang paling ujung.

Kamar dengan nuansa warna soft brown dengan ornament kayu yang bercampur dengan desaign modern di banyak sisi itu terlihat damai.

Di kasur king size terlihat 2 namja yang sama tampannya tengah tertidur dengan tenang saling berhadapan.

Selimut tebal menutupi dada salah satu namja. Dan namja satunya diselimuti hingga menutupi mulunya.

Yesung dan Chen tertidur dengan tenangnya. Tak taukah mereka sekarang sudah pukul 9 pagi?

Posisi kepala Chen merosot dari bantalnya. Sedangkan Yesung tetap stay di bantal empuknya.

Sejujurnya sejak mereka bersatu kembali, mereka bertiga lebih suka tidur di satu tempat. Entahlah kenapa.

Dengan posisi Ryeowook yang selalu ditengah-tengah.

"Astaga! Kenapa kalian jadi kaya kerbau begini?" kata Ryeowook geleng-geleng kepala.

Ia menarik selimut yang menyelimut kedua raja dan pangeran hatinya ini.

"Emm…" astaga! Hanya satu kata dan Chen kembali tidur.

Yesung pun hanya menggeliat sedikit dan tertidur kembali.

"Chagiya…." Rayu Ryeowook mendekati Yesung dan mengelus surai hitamnya.

Yesung menggeliat memutar posisi tidurnya kearah Ryeowook berjongkok namun kembali tidur.

Ryeowook manyun.

"Masa harus itu dulu?" tanya Ryeowook entah pada siapa. OK, Ryeowook menghela nafasnya.

Didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah suaminya ini. Dan sebuah kecupan panjang terjadi.

Seketika Yesung membuka matanya.

"Kau nakal, chagi…." Ucap Yesung.

"Habisnya hyung sih!" Ryeowook ngambek deh! "Sekarang aku harus membangunkan princeku dulu!" kata Ryeowook beranjak ke Chen.

Tapi Yesung menghentikan pergerakan Ryeowook. "Biar aku saja!" ucap Yesung.

Yesung punya cara terendiri membuat aegyanya yang ia sayangi ini bangun.

Dengan segenap tenaga, Yesung menggendong Chen bridal style. Mereka diikuti Ryeowook berjalan menuju taman belakang.

"Hana, Dul, Set!" ucap Yesung.

Byyyuuurrrr…..

"Uwwwaaa! Apppaaaaa! Ummmaaa!" pekik Chen seketika saat ia merasa dingin disekujur tubuhnya.

Yesung hanya tertawa dan Ryeowook memukul bahu Yesung.

"Hyung! Jahat sekali sih!" ucap Ryeowook tak tega pada anaknya itu.

"Yah appa! Aku kan Cuma telat bangun!" cerca Chen tak terima. "Sudahlah, sekarang kau mandi dan bersiap-siap menuju kesana!" ucap Yesung.

Chen menghembuskan nafasnya. Walau ia sudah memiliki Yesung, namun tugasnya sebagai agent rahasia belum berakhir.

"Ne appa." Balas Chen.

Begitu selesai sarapan, Chen dan Yesung siap berangkat.

Jujur saja, baik Chen, Ryeowook, bahkan Yesung tak senang dengan jabatan Yesung sebagai Kepala FISA ini. Ini mampu mebuat nyawa siapa saja melayang.

Kalian tau? Setelah resmi menikah, ke4 pasangan yang diceritakan sebelumnya tidak tinggal dirumah orang tuannya ( ) namun tetap dalam 1 jalan. Jadi intinya hanya berpindah tempat saja.

Ryeowook membantu Chen menyiapkan segala macam keperluannya dalam 2 koper besar.

"Kau harus bisa jaga diri! Mungkin saja ini saat terakhir untuk bisa umma bisa melihatmu!" ucap Ryeowook memeluk erat Chen.

Chen mengerti perasaan ummanya ini.

Ia mendapatkan misi untuk membasmi kelompok 'Penjual Belian Manusia' yang menganggu daerah Daegu.

Berita ini langsung dkirimkan oleh Kepolisian Pusat di USA.

Ia harus siap karena disana ia akan adu senjata juga pastinya dengan anggota kelompok ini.

"Ne umma. Jaga diri umma baik-baik, ne!" ucap Chen mencium kening Ryeowook.

Ryeowook hanya mengangguk lalu berbalik langsung memasuki rumahnya. Ia tak ingin Chen tau bahwa air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya keluar dengan lancarnya saat ini.

Yeusng dan Chen memasuki mobil silver Yesung.

Begitu keluar terlihat Kris dan Tao yang sedang santai duduk di teras depan rumah barunya.

Taoris, Kaido, dan Baekyeol sudah diberi obat yang diracik oleh Kyuhyun dahulu.

Akhirnya Kaido memiliki aegya bernama Kim Yixing begitu pula dengan Baekyeol yang memiliki aegya duluan bernama Park Lay.

Namun tidak dengan Taoris ini. Mereka ingin berdua dulu katanya.

"Kris hyung! Tao! Aku melaksanakan tugas dulu ya! DOAKAN AKU!" Teriak Chen dari jendela mobil yang terbuka ketika mobil itu melintasi rumah Taoris.

"PASTI!" Teriak Taoris kembali.

Mereka memasuki kawasan rumah kecil yang menjadi markas FISA Seoul ini. Yesung dan Chen segera masuk kegedung bawah tanah itu.

Saat mereka memasuki ruangan khusus untuk Yesung, mereka melhat seorang namja duduk disofa.

Dan itu adalah sosok namja yang tampak imut di luarnya.

"Anyyeong…." Ucapnya membungkukan badannya. Chen terus saja melihat kearah namja ini.

"Nah Chen, kenalkan… namja ini bernama Xiumin. Dia agent Korea yang sudah lama menetap di China walau bahasa mandarinnya sangat hancur sampai sekarang. Ia aegya Oh Sehun, saudara tiri appa. Kenalkan dirimu lebih jelas." Uccap Yesung.

Xiumin yang memiliki wajah bulat seperti bakpao ini tersenyum manis dan membungkukan badannya.

"Annyeong Chen, Oh Minseok imnida. Boleh dipanggil Xiumin. Umurku baru menginjak 20 tahun kemarin. Umurmu 18 bukan? Jadi panggil aku hyung ne? Appaku Oh Sehun dan Mamaku bernama Xi Luhan, dia orang China asli. Emm… apalagi ya? Oh iya, salam kenal, Jongdae ah!" namja imut nan berpipi tembem ini membungkuk pada Chen.

Chen tak berkedip memandangnya. Ayolah… Chen juga manusia yang bisa terpesona kan?

Yesung yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. Namun sedetik kemudian ia melempar pulpen kearah Chen.

"Appo appa!" kata Chen mengelus-elus kepalanya. Biasanya Chen akan reflek menghidar. Namun kali ini….. Hahhh…. Sepertinya ia kehilangan segenap keahliannya sekarang.

Mereka duduk saling berhadapan dimeja kerja Yesung.

"Kalian sudah tau apa misi kita kali ini. Jika sudah dalam ujung tanduk, gunakan senjata kalian. Terserah siapa musuh kalian, tembak mati dia!" ucap Yesung.

"Ya Ketua!" ucap Chen dan Xiumin bersama.

"Yang pertama, kalian harus memburu ketuanya. Setelah itu, kalian harus membebaskan seluruh tawanan. Termasuk…. Ajjhuma kalian…" ucap Yesung lirih.

"Ajjhuma?" tanya Xiumin.

Yesung mengangguk. "Kalian belum tau bahwa aku 3 bersaudara. Ada aku aegya pertama. Oh Sehun ,appamu Xiumin aegya kedua walau dia aegya angkat. Dan yang terakhir, dongsaeng kandungku. Kim Jaejoong." Jelas Yesung.

"Mwo? Jadi kami punya ajjhuma selain ummaku dan Xiumin?" tanya Chen tak percaya.

"Ne. Kalian harus menyelamatkannya! Mengerti? Sekarang kalian bisa melaksanakan tugas!" kata Yesung.

Dan dengan segera Chen dan Xiumin bergerak menuju pintu keluar.

Happ….

Yesung melempar sebuah box kecil dan Chen berhasil menangkapnya kali ini.

"Fighting!" ucap Yesung dengan suara rendahnya lalu memutar kursinya membelakangi Chen dan Xiumin.

Sambil berjalan, Chen membuka box itu. Kalung berbentuk scorpion dan 2 buah kartu.

Chen hanya menggunakan kalung itu dan menyimpan sisanya di tas samping yang ia kenakan.

Perjalanan cukup dekat namun panjang lah. Apalagi dikawasan perdesaan yang udaranya sangat sejuk ini.

Begitu sampai di gerbang desa, mobil mereka di stop.

Seorang namja dengan baju dan celana lengan panjang berwarna hitam, kacamata hitam, dan bertopi hitam terlihat mengetuk kaca jendela mobil yang dikendarai Chen dan Xiumin.

"Mian. Saya ditugaskan untuk mengecek barang-barang yang setiap pengunjung bawa. Boleh saya periksa?" tanya namja ini.

Chen mengangguk dan mengeluarkan seluruh barangnya begitu pula dengan Xiumin.

Beberapa setelah pengecekan….

"Kalian pasangan suami-istri?" tanya namja itu.

"Ne?" Chen maupun Xiumin mengerutkan keningnya.

Namja itu mengeluarkan 2 kartu yang ada didalam box itu. "Ini bukannya kartu pernikahan? Dan tertera nama kalian beserta tanda tangannya." Ucap namja itu kemudian.

"Ohh… ne, ne. Kami kesini untuk bulan madu." Ucap Chen cepat. Dari pada mereka diketahui.

Semua perlengkapan agent mereka aman di bawah jok mobil.

"Baiklah. Silakan menikmati desa ini…." ucap namja itu membuka pagar halang.

Setelah cukup jauh, Chen menggerutu kesal.

"Appa ituuuuu…. Apa sih maksudnya memberikan kartu itu segala?" kata Chen mengacak rambutnya sambil focus menyetir.

Sedangkan Xiumin hanya memerah karena ulah Peknya itu (paman).

Mereka turun didepan sebuah penginapan disana. Begitu mereka turun, semua mata orang-orang sekitar tertuju pada mereka.

Seorang namja menuju kearah Chen dan Xiumin. "Annyeong. Kalian kemari untuk apa?" tanya namja ini.

"Bulan madu." Ucap Chen cepat sambil menarik tangan Xiumin untuk merangkul tangan Chen.

"Ohh… kalian pasangan suami istri? Lee Jinki imnida, bisa dipanggil Onew. Aku pemilik penginapan ini. Silakan masuk…" ucap Jinki atau Onew ini.

Chenmin mengikuti Onew masuk kedalam penginapan yang cukup mewah ini. Mereka duduk di sofa yang ada.

"Mian sebelumnya, kalian sudah tau tentang kejadian yang melanda daerah ini?" tanya Onew.

"Apa itu?" tanya Xiumin. Mereka hanya pura-pura tidak tau saja.

"Didaerah ini banyak sekali yeojya, atau namja cantik yang hilang diculik oleh segerombolan orang. Ada yang pernah selamat, tapi mereka menjadi gila setelahnya. Menurut cerita, pasangan suami-istri yang datang kesini akan mengalami hal buruk juga. Apa kalian masih tetap mau menginap disini?" tanya Onew setelah menjelaskan.

"Ne, tentu saja." Ucap Chen tersenyum.

Onew mengantar mereka ke kamar yang ada di lantai 2. Memang hanya 3 lantai penginapan ini.

"Selamat berbulan madu…" ucap Onew.

Terdapat sebuah tempat tidur, 1 set sofa, kulkas large size, televition, Air Conditioning, lemari pakaian, kamar mandi dengan bathtub di pojok ruangan, dan beranda depan dengan pemandangan ke hutan.

Mereka akhirnya beristirahat terlebih dahulu.

Keesokan harinya…

"Xiumin hyung, kita buat sebuah rencana." Ucap Chen.

"Apa itu?" tanya Xiumin. "Kau pura-pura jalan-jalan di sekitar sini. Biarkan mereka menculikmu, sehingga aku bisa mencari dimana markas mereka." Ucap Chen.

Xiumin menimbang-nimbang. "Baiklah. Dimana gps mini yang diberikan Pek Yesung?" tanya Xiumin.

Dengan segera Chen memasangkan sebuah kalung dengan bandul snowflake ke leher Xiumin. "Kuharap kau menjaga diri…" ucap Chen.

Xiumin tersenyum lalu segera keluar kamar.

Lewat satelit yang mengawasi mereka, Chen melihat dilayar gadgetnya kemana Xiumin pergi.

Sementara itu, Xiumin tengah berjalan-jalan ke sekitar pinggiran hutan. Ia tau bahwa segerombolan orang tengah mengawasinya.

Greppp….

Seseorang membekap mulutnya dengan saputangan. Xiumin mencoba meronta, tapi obat bius yang ada disaputangan itu membuatnya pingsan.

Chen yang mengawasi masih tetap stay ditempatnya walau ia sudah sangat ingin menghajar orang yang sudah berani menyakiti Xiuminnya itu.

OK, Chen sudah menganggap Xiumin sebagai miliknya.

Xiumin dibawa kesebuah rumah yang besar namun mengerikan. Ia dimasukan kesebuah ruangan yang mirip dengan penjara.

"Tolonggg…!" teriakan demi teriak terdengar begitu pintu jeruji besi terbuka dan menampakan sosok Xiumin yang di lempar begitu saja masuk kedalam penjara itu.

Perlahan namun pasti Xiumin bangun dari pingsannya.

"Astaga…" lirihnya begitu melihat banyak sekali yeojya dan namja cantik yang duduk beralaskan lantai penjara dengan wajah pasrah.

"Kau beruntung baru sekarang diculik!" ucap seorang namja.

Xiumin mengalihkan pandangannya kenamja itu. "Mian, kau berbicara padaku?" tanya Xiumin sopan.

Namja tadi mengangguk. "Kim Jaejoong imnida…" dan seketika mata Xiumin melebar.

"Jae ajjhuma?" tanya Xiumin.

Namja tadi mengerutkan keningnya. "Ajjhuma?" tanyanya.

"Ajjhuma, Kim Jaejoong kan? Dongsaengnya appaku dan appanya Chen?" tanya Xiumin.

"Appamu? Siapa appamu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Oh Sehun. Dan appanya Chen, Kim Jongwoon." Jelas Xiumin. Jaejoong kaget, tentunya.

"Yesung hyung? Sehun hyung? Jadi kau aegya Sehun hyung? Wahh… kau sudah besar rupanya…" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum.

Xiumin menceritakan apa yang Yesung tugaskan kemereka dengan berbagai macam sandi.

Namja cantik bernama Jaejoong ini telah seminggu yang lalu diculik. Dan sebentar lagi akan dikirim ke daerah Seoul entahlah untuk apa.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Aku akan dikirim 10 menit lagi." Ucap Jaejoong khawatir.

Xiumin bungkam, sedang berpikir. "Kita tunggu Chen." Ucap Xiumin. "Aegyanya Yesung hyung? Kau yakin?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne, aku percaya padanya. Dia sangat piawai dalam mengambil keputusan dan jalan keluar." Ucap Xiumin.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang namja dengan otot besar dan tato yang menghiasi seluruh lengannya datang.

"KIM JAEJOONG!" Teriakknya.

"Siapa yang bernama Kim Jaejoong?!" tanyanya sangar. Jaejoong menghela nafas. Ia bangkit namun Xiumin menahannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" tanya namja bertato itu pada Xiumin yang mengehentikan langkah Jaejoong.

Seluruh namja dan yeojya yang ada disana sudah ketakutan setengah mati. Mereka saling menjauh dari dekat pintu penjara.

Namja itu masuk dan langsung menghempaskan tubuh Xiumin kelantai. Dan ia menarik paksa Jaejoong.

Ternyata setiap tawanan yang akan dikirim akan dicabuli terlebih dahulu oleh Ketua komplotan ini.

Tepat didepan penjara agak jauh sedikit, terdapat sebuah kasur dengan rantai pengikat di sisi atasnya.

Jaejoong sudah pasrah diikat.

Perlahan namun pasti, muncul sosok namja yang pernah ditemui Xiumin di pintu masuk desa.

'Dia ternyata!' batin Xiumin.

Perlahan namun pasti satu persatu pakaian Jaejoong dilucuti hingga ia naked.

Seluruh tawanan sudah tak berani melihat kearah sana. Hanya Xiumin yang menahan amarah yang masih focus ke apa yang dilakukan mereka ke ajjhuma tercinta.

Jaejoong diciuminya dengan ganas. Dari bibir, leher, hingga nipplenya.

Namun sayang, Jaejoong belum juga bereaksi oleh sentuhan itu. Sang ketua yang marah karena Jaejoong tak kunjung bereaksi, segera melucuti seluruh pakaiannya.

Dilebarkannya kedua kaki Jaejoong. Jaejoong meronta.

Sang ketua mengocok sedikit juniornya dan mengarahkannya ke hole Jae.

Dorrr….

Xiumin menembak mati sang namja bertato yang tepat berdiri di samping ranjang. Sang Ketua yang focus ke Jaejoong segera memakai pakaiannya kembali.

Sedangkan Jaejoong masih naked dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Siapa yang menebak?!" bentaknya.

Xiumin dengan poker face mengangkat tanganya.

"Grrr… bawa dia kemari!" titah sang Ketua. 2 Algojo datang dan menyeret Xiumin setelah sebelumnya mengikat tangannya kearah Ketua yang sudah berdecak pinggang.

"Kau cukup cantik. Bukannya kau bersama suamimu? Dimana dia? Apa dia pergi meninggalkanmu?" tanya Ketua itu mencoba menggoyahkan Xiumin.

Jae yang mendengarnya kaget. Keponakannya ini sudah menikah?

"Aniya. Aku yakin Chen akan menyelematkanku. Karena kami adalah suami-istri!" bentak Xiumin.

Jae sudah mengerti. Yesung hyungnya pasti menugaskan hal ini untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Oh ya? Kenapa kau tidak bergabung denganku dan menjadi milikku? Agent Xiumin?"

Ccttaaarr…..

Xiumin memblalakan matanya. Dari mana namja yang ada dihadapannya ini tau kalau ia seorang Agent Rahasia?

Ketua itu mencium paksa bibir Xiumin. Yang jelas saja Xiumin meronta. "Hentikan! Jika kau ingin menodai namja lain! Nodai aku! Jangan dia!" Teriak Jaejoong.

Doorrr…

Doorrr…

Doorrr…

Doorrr…

Empat tembakan berturut-turut menyebabkan 4 orang algojo yang ada disana roboh. Dengan sigap 2 namja turun dari atap dan menapakan kakinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Chen.

Chen datang bersama seorang namja lain yang terlihat lebih dewasa darinya. "Lihat bukan? Aku ingin menikmati tubuh polosnya." Kata Ketua komplotan itu.

Dorr….

Dengan tembakan dari namja disamping Chen, Ketua komplotan itu menjauh dari Xiumin. Xiumin segera berlari kearah mereka.

Chen yang merah menahan marah segera melumat bibir Xiumin. Cukup panjang sampai ia melepaskannya.

"Kubersihkan dulu bibirnya dari bibirmu!" ucap Chen.

"Yunho ajjhusi, selamatkan Jae ajjhuma terlebih dahulu. Ketua ini biar aku yang bereskan." Kata Chen kembali.

"Kuserahkan padamu." Ucap Yunho lalu beranjak menuju Jaejoong dan langsung melepas ikatan dan mengenakan selimut ke tubuh Jaejoong.

"Yun..Yunho…" ucap Jae terbata. Air matanya mengalir.

"Aku jelaskan nanti, Boo." Ucap Yunho.

Ia meletakan Jae di helicopter yang sudah stand by di halaman rumah itu. Ia dan Chen tadi menggunakan helicopter untuk membunuh semua anak buah Penjualan Manusia ini.

"Jaga dirimu untuk sementara. Disekitar helicopter ini sudah ada pengaman. Kau akan aman untuk sementara. Sekarang aku harus menyelematkan keponakanku, dan Sandera yang lain." Ucap Yunho lalu mengecup sekilas bibir Jae.

Begitu Yunho berjalan menuju rumah itu, 2 orang namja masuk begitu saja ke helicopter itu.

Jae sudah sangat ketakutan. Katanya ada pengaman disekitarnya, tapi kenapa masih ada yang bisa melewatinya?

"Kau tak merindukan kami?" tanya namja satunya membuka topinya.

Air mata Jae turun kembali. "Yesung hyung… Sehun hyung…. Bogoshipooo…." Jae segera memeluk kedua hyungnya walau bagian bawahnya ia tutupi dengan selimut yang tadi digunakannya.

Sementara itu, Xiumin sudah terkena tembakan di pergelangan kakinya. Chen terus melindungi Xiumin. Karena memang anti peluru Cuma ia yang menggunakannya.

"Chen…akh… fokuslah menembak. Jangan melindungi aku terus!" ucap Xiumin.

"Aku tak mungkin membiarkan orang yang aku cintai terluka!" bentak Chen dan langsung menembak Ketua komplotan yang tetap saja tak kena.

Sedangkan Xiumin hanya memblalakan matanya untuk kesekian kali. Namun akhirnya ia tersenyum.

Saat itulah datang Yunho. Ia langsung menghampiri Chen yang terus menembak dan Xiumin yang duduk dilantai.

"Bersama!" ucap Yunho.

Mereka bertiga mengeluarkan senapannya masing-masing.

DORRR….

Secara bersamaan 3 butir peluru melesat mengenai dada Ketua komplotan bernama asli Lee Taecyeon ini.

Saudara kandung Lee Kyungsoo, dan aegya kandung Lee Soo Man.

Dengan segera Yunho membuka paksa pintu besi itu. "Kalian bebas!" ucapnya. Dan teriakan bahagia dan ucapan terima kasih berkumandang seiring keluarnya para sandera.

"Kita berhasil…." Ucap Xiumin. Namun pada akhirnya ia pingsan.

"Reflek yang bagus, Chen!" ucap Yunho begitu Chen menangkap tubuh Xiumin dan menggendongnya bridal style.

Mereka bertiga keluar dari rumah itu. Dan terlihat Yesung, Sehun, dan Jaejoong –sudah berpakaian lengkap- didepan helicopter.

"Misi sudah berhasil, appa!" teriak Chen bahagia. Ia memberikan Xiumin pada Sehun dan memeluk appanya.

"Aku senang kau bisa selamat. Oh iya, kau sudah kenal bukan dengan ajjhuma dan ajjhusi ini?" tanya Yesung.

"Belum sepenuhnya…" ucap Chen.

Mereka menaiki helicopter itu bersama dan kembali ke Seoul.

Mobil Chen? Nanti dikirim.

Didalam sana, Yesung dan Sehun menceritakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Sejujurnya, Jaejoong telah menikah dengan Yunho. Namun karena Yunho menjadi Ketua FISA di USA, ia tak bisa menunjukan dirinya bertahun-tahun didepan Jaejoong.

Singkatnya, kisah mereka kurang lebih sama seperti Yesung dan Ryeowook bahkan Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun sendiri merupakan Ketua FISA di Canada.

Namun Yunjae dan Hunhan telah menikah sebelumnya.

Karena mendapat kabar dari Kedutaan FISA di UK bahwa istirnya menjadi sandera oleh Komplotan Penjualan Manusia, Yunho bergegas menuju Korea setelah sebelumnya menghubungi Yesung dan Sehun.

Jaejoong sendiri waktu itu tengah galau karena Yunho. Oleh hal itu ia memutuskan berjalan-jalan menuju daerah Daegu itu.

Namun sayangnya, ia malah terperangkap oleh jebakan Lee Taecyeon yang merupakan musuh besar FISA.

Karena tau Jaejoong merupakan istri dari Ketua FISA di USA, Taecyeon mengurung Jaejoong lebih dari 1 minggu.

Yunho bertemu dengan Chen karena Yesung menugaskan Chen menunggu diatap penginapan sampai sebuah helicopter menjemputnya.

Xiumin masih saja pingsan dalam dekapan Chen.

Tadi saat Sehun sang appa yang menggendongnya, Xiumin malah mengingau nama Chen. Maka dari itu, setelah luka pada kakinya dirawat, Sehun memindahkan Xiumin ke Chen.

Saat ini Yewook, Hunhan, dan Chenmin tengah berbicara serius.

Ne, mereka membicarakan pernikahan Chen dan Xiumin yang akan diadakan 3 hari kedepan.

"Aku dan Luhan memilih Xiumin menggunakan gaun emas!" ucap Ryewook.

"Tapi chagi, Xiumin lebih cocok menggunakan putih…" ucap Yesung.

"Memang kenapa hyung? Tak masalah bukan? Emas itu menunjukan Xiu dan Chen itu raja dan ratu nanti." tanya Luhan kali ini.

Yesung dan Sehun membuang nafas pasrah. Percuma mereka berdebat dengan istri mereka masing-masing.

Kris dan Tao datang ditengah-tengah pembicaraan ini.

"Mianhe ajjhuma, ajjhusi… aku Cuma ingin memberikan ini pada Xiumin." Ucap Tao yang membawa 5 buah gaun pengantin.

Sedangkan Kris membawa 5 buah setelan jas. "Dan untuk Chen." Ucap Kris.

Kristao menjajarkan jas dan gaun itu di atas meja tamu yang cukup panjang itu. Mereka semua mulai melihat-lihat.

"Karena ajjhuma dan ajjhusi berdebat saja dari tadi, kami semua, para saudara jadi-jadian dari Chen memilihkan gaun dan jas pengantin untuk mereka." Jelas Tao.

"Dari kapan kalian mempersiapkannya?" tanya Xiumin.

"Sejak kalian pergi berdua ke Daegu. Jangan pikir kami tak tau bagaimana kalian disana…" ucap Kris langsung duduk disamping Chen.

Gaun itu didoninasi warna emas dan putih. Itu lebih baik dari pada mereka memperdebatkan kedua warna itu.

"Baiklah, Xiumin kau ikut dengan kami." Ucap Ryeowook dan Luhan. Mereka mebawa Xiumin ke kamar terdekat.

Sedangkan Chen dibawa oleh Yesung dan Sehun ke kamar sebelah.

Kris dan Tao sibuk menelpon saudara-saudara jadi-jadian mereka. Dan sesaat kemudian, mereka semua telah datang.

Suho yang sampai saat ini belum menikah –katanya hanya ingin meninkmati dunia sendiri-, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersama Yixing yang baru 2 tahun, Kai dan Kyungsoo bersama Lay, dan tentu saja Kris dan Tao yang sudah standby di tempat.

"Ini dia, kami persembahkan…. Baozi….." ucap Luhan.

Xiumin keluar dengan wajah tertunduk. Ia awalnya tak mengetahui saudara jadi-jadian calon suaminya menonton juga.

Dan Chen keluar dengan setelan jasnya.

"Kurasa itu kurang pas untuk Xiumin. Pasalnya, terlalu terbuka pada bagian dada." Komentar Tao.

"Kalau Chen, warna putihnya lebih hilang dari warna emasnya. No dariku!" ucap Suho.

"Gugu…ajj..sss.. ajhhussss… ii… anih.. aniyaaahh…" ucap Yixing kearah Chen.

"Wahhh… dia sudah bisa memberi komentar juga ya…" ucap Kris. Seperti tak ingin kalah oleh Yixing yang dipangku oleh Kris saat itu, Lay pun juga ikut berkomentar.

"Ajjh..ajhummmm…AAA….Nono!" ucap Lay.

Kris yang merasa dirinya diperebutkan oleh dua setan cilik ini langsung memangku keduanya dan focus ke Chen dan Xiumin.

Mereka semua tertawa riang melihat kejadian itu.

Gaun dan jas nomer 2 dan 5 yang akhirnya dipilih oleh mereka. Nomer dua yang sedikit simple untuk di gereja, dan nomer 5 untuk pestanya.

Pesta pernikahan. Dan sekarang saat yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para single person di pesta itu.

Pelemparan bunga.

"Baiklah… sekarang bagi namja maupun yeojya yang merasa single, harap maju kedepan karena kita akan adakan pelemparan bunga…" kata Heechul yang merangkap sebagai MC.

"Semua sudah berkumpul, untuk Chen dan Xiumin harap balik badan….." ucap Leeteuk kali ini.

"Hana… Dul…. Set…." Ucap Heecul dan Leeteuk bersamaan.

Bunga sudah dilempar dan sekarang tinggal melihat siapa yang mendapatkannya. Mungkin karena kekuatan cinta ynag Chen dan Xiumin miliki, buket bungan mawar putih itu terlempar jauh dan jatuh di…

"Suho hyung dan namja disebelahnya!" ucap Chen.

Suho dan namja tak diketahui itu duduk berdampingan, dan buket itu jatuh diantara paha mereka.

Suho dan namja itu mengambilnya bersamaan dan saling tatap.

"Wahhh… Kurasa aegyaku itu akan segera menikah…" ucap Leeteuk lewat microfon.

Dag..dig…dug…

Jantung mereka berdetak cepat.

"Annyeong…. Suho imnida. Boleh kutahu namamu?" tanya Suho sopan.

"Jung Yaering. Boleh dipanggil Lay. Aku aegyanya Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong." ucap namja bernama Lay ini.

'Kenapa namanya seperti perpaduan dua setan cilik itu?' batin Suho.

"LEETEUK HYNG! KANGIN HYUNG! Siap-siap kita BERBESANAN!" Teriak Yunho yang diiringi tertawaan dan kata OK dari Leeteuk dan Kangin.

Hahaaa….

Cerita keluarga yang sangat hangat bukan? Bahkan mereka sudah tau dimana jodoh mereka.

Keluarga bukan saja mereka yang memiliki hubungan darah, namun juga mereka yang mau membantumu, membuatmu tertawa, membuatmu bersedih disaat keadaan mereka yang trgais, atau pun mereka yang selalu ada disisimu.

OK, that all my story and Thank You!

THE END…


End file.
